Heart of the Sword
by KenshinHaru
Summary: There is a new girl at Konoha High and she quickly becomes friends with everyone. But soon, a few boys start to have feelings for her. Who will she choose?
1. Chapter 1

It was lunchtime and the new girl had no friends and therefore nowhere to sit. She saw a group of nice-looking boys and decided to sit with them.

"Um, hello, can I sit here?" the new girl asked. There were five boys at the table. All but one of the boys looked up at her. There was a blond boy who had blue eyes and three lines on each cheek, like whiskers. The boy next to him had brown hair and sort of resembled a dog. Another boy had blood-red hair and a tattoo on the left side of his forehead. He was the one that didn't look up. Next to him was a boy who looked bored and half asleep. The last boy was overweight and was eating a bag of chips. The blond boy smiled widely.

"Sure! You can sit next to me!" The blond practically screamed. He scooted over to make room for her. The new girl was now sitting in between Puppy and Blondie.  
The blond continued to talk, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki!"

The boy to her left then spoke up, "I'm Kiba Inuzuka."

The tired boy yawned, "I'm Shikamaru Nara." The fat boy next to him finished the first bag of chips and was preparing to open another one.

Before he did he said, "My name is Chouji Akimichi."

The boy that didn't look up didn't introduce himself either. Naruto thought this was rude, so he threw a piece of bread at him and said, "Introduce yourself!" The boy opened his eyes and they were a turquoise color.

He glared at Naruto and muttered, "Gaara."

The girl smiled, "It's nice to meet you all, and my name is Kenshin Kuroarashi." All of the boys (except for Gaara of course) looked at her strangely. The reason being, her first name meant 'sword heart' and her last name meant 'dark storm'.

"I know, weird name huh," she laughed.

Kiba laughed along with her, "Yeah, weird name." Kenshin stopped laughing and looked serious now.

"Look who's laughing, dog-boy," she said. At that comment, Kiba stuck out his bottom lip in a pout. Everybody laughed, except for Gaara (of course). Kenshin looked at him in confusion.

"What's with you, don't you have a sense of humor?" she asked, raising her voice a little too. Gaara opened his eyes; he wasn't in the mood for this. Honestly, he was never in the mood for this – or anything. He glared at her and she just stuck her tongue out. Everybody was completely silent now. Naruto gulped, he knew that Gaara wouldn't hesitate to kick her ass. Naruto elbowed the girl; he tried to change the subject.

"I like your hair, it's very pretty." Naruto fake smiled, trying to keep Gaara from hitting her. Naruto wasn't lying though, her hair was really pretty, and it was long and black. Some of her hair covered part of her right eye.

Kenshin smiled and said, "Thank you Naruto, that's very nice. Now back to you Gaara." Gaara continued to glare; he figured it would scare her off, like it did everybody else. Kenshin wasn't afraid though, she was actually smirking at him; she was happy to see some emotion out of the boy.

"Yo, dobe." Somebody called.

Naruto's expression suddenly changed to a look of aggravation, "Don't call me that, teme!" Kenshin looked up to see who was talking to the blond. It was a raven-haired boy; he had onyx-colored eyes and a smirk on his face.

He looked straight at the girl and asked, "Who are you?" The girl smiled at him.

"Great, she's going to become another one of Sasuke's fan girls. I was hoping I could get this one." Kiba thought to himself.

Kenshin stood up, "My name is Kenshin Kuroarashi, who are you?" The raven-haired boy frowned; he didn't want another fan girl drooling over him.

He introduced himself anyway, "Sasuke Uchiha."

Kenshin was still smiling, "Cool." Was all she said then she sat back down. Sasuke was curious, this girl wasn't all over him, and she was different.

"What, not gonna become another fan girl of mine?"

Kenshin smirked, "Do you want me to be? Honestly, I have no interest in you anyway; we could be friends if you want to." Sasuke smirked, this girl was strange. He started to say something but was interrupted.

"Sasuke!" a shrilly voice yelled. A girl with bubblegum pink hair ran up to him and blushed, "Hi Sasuke." The raven completely ignored her.

He finished what he started to say, "No, I don't need any more annoying fan girls. I would like to friends with you though, because you're not a fake bitch like Sakura here."

The pink-haired girl began to tear up. "Fine, then I won't ask you out!" she shouted.

Sasuke looked at her – more like glared. He muttered, "Good, I would say no anyway."

Sakura ran away crying and Kenshin just stared and said, "That was kinda mean of you, Uchiha." Sasuke just shrugged and started to walk away because the bell rang.

"See you dobe, Kenshin." Sasuke said.

Naruto got really pissed at Sasuke. "Why did you say her name but not mine?" he yelled in aggravation.

Sasuke put on his infamous smirk and said, "She's not a dobe like you." Sasuke left at that and Naruto pouted.

Kenshin laughed and said, "Come on, we've got to go." Kenshin walked off and Kiba followed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What class do you have next?" Kiba asked.

Kenshin looked at a copy of her schedule and said, "Art with Mr. Hatake."

"Oh, cool, I do too." Kiba replied.

Kenshin sighed, "Can you show me where his class is?"

Kiba smiled. "Sure, let me see your schedule." The girl gave it to him, wondering why he wanted to see it. "Whoa, we have a lot a lot of classes together," he said. Kenshin snatched the schedule and looked at it.

"Really, which ones?" she asked.

"We have art, gym, science, and math together. Here's the art room." Kiba stated.

Kenshin smiled. "Thanks," she said. They walked in together, Kiba sat down at his seat but Kenshin went to the front of the room to see Mr. Hatake. He had silver hair and a scarf covering most of his face. Mr. Hatake looked up from the orange book he was reading. When he looked up he was lightly blushing and giggling. Kenshin tilted her head slightly to the right in confusion.

"Mr. Hatake, what are you reading?" Kenshin asked.

Mr. Hatake cleared his throat, and trying to change the subject he said, "You must be our new student. And please, call me Kakashi."

"Um, alright, uh… Kakashi," she smiled slightly. Kakashi stood up to get the classes attention.

"Alright kids, this is our new student, please introduce yourself. Tell us a little bit about yourself too." Kenshin gave Kakashi a look that said, 'Do I have to?!' she hated this part of going to a new school.

The black-haired girl turned to face the class and smiled before saying, "Hi, my name is Kenshin Kuroarashi; it's nice to meet you all. Let's see… something about me… well, I like music!" All of the students looked at her like she was crazy, except for Kiba who began to snicker. "Two things; one: Shut up Puppy. Two: I know, my name is strange."

Kiba stood up and shouted irately, "Don't call me that!"

Kenshin laughed and Kakashi said, "Inuzuka, calm down. Kenshin, sit over there." He pointed to the back of the room at the only available seat. In this class, there weren't individual desks, but tables with 4-5 kids at it. At Kenshin's new table, there were 4 other kids. There were two boys and two girls. One boy had a bowl cut and bushy eyebrows. The other boy had long, brown hair and pale grey eyes. One of the girls had long, blond hair pulled back in a ponytail. The other girl had here brown hair put up in two buns on the top of her head. Kenshin sat next to the boy with the long, brown hair.

Kakashi just sighed, "Alright, continue the assignment from yesterday, Neji, explain the assignment to Kenshin please."

The brown-haired boy said, "Yes sir," and nodded.

Kenshin turned and smiled. "So, you're name is Neji."

The boy nodded. "My name is Neji Hyuuga, everybody else, introduce yourselves."

The boy with the bowl cut grinned widely and did a thumbs up. "My name is Rock Lee; it is nice to meet you Kenshin!" The black-haired girl smiled.

The brunette girl then said, "My name is Ten-Ten. It's nice to have another girl at the table."

Then the blond said, "I'm Ino Yamanaka."

Kenshin nodded. "It's nice to meet you all."

Ino scoffed. "I heard you were talking to Sasuke at lunch today," she said moodily. Kenshin just nodded, hoping this wasn't one of Sasuke's fan girls. Ino 'humped' and said, "You listen to me, you are not getting Sasuke, he is mine and no new girl is going to take him away. Got it?"

Kenshin laughed and said, "You think I like Sasuke? Ha! He's just a friend; I don't like him or anything. Plus, I've come to understand he doesn't like you idiotic fan girls anyway." Kenshin smirked then. Ino just turned her head to the side in annoyance.

Neji cleared his throat to get the new girl's attention, "Well, let me explain what we are currently working on. All you have to do is close your eyes. Whatever the first thing you see, you draw it." Kenshin thanked Neji and got her sketch book and pencils and closed her eyes to think. When something came to mind, she blushed and thought, 'Why is that coming to mind?'

Then she poked Neji and asked, "Um, is anybody going to see this?"

"Just Kakashi-sensei of course." Neji flatly said. Kenshin thought to herself, 'Then I guess it is okay to draw that, it is the first thing that came to mind.' Kenshin then turned to her left and looked across the room at Kiba for inspiration. She saw Kiba laughing and thought that was perfect. She took a mental picture of him laughing so she could draw it. Kenshin closed her eyes again so that she could see her mental picture easier. She opened her eyes and began to draw.


	3. Chapter 3

~O~O~O~O~

Kiba sat down at his table and said, "Hi." The girl next to him had pale eyes, and she was very shy.

She said quietly, "H-Hello, Kiba."

The dog-boy smiled, "Hey Hinata." Hinata was Neji's cousin and was friends with Kiba. She also had a crush on Naruto, she never told anybody, but it was painfully obvious to Kiba. Another boy at the table had dark hair and glasses; he was a very quiet person. "Sup Shino." Kiba smiled, Shino nodded in reply because Kakashi began to talk. After Kenshin introduced herself and Kiba yelled and got into trouble, he sat down and looked at his work so far. He was drawing his pet dog, Akamaru, but, decided not to draw him anymore. So he put a giant X threw the paper and got a new sheet out. He closed his eyes and immediately shot them open. 'What the hell?' He thought to himself. He looked across the classroom to see the new girl talking to Ino. They stopped talking then she was talking to Neji.

Hinata was watching her too, "I hope sh-she'll be alright, I-Ino looked angry."

Kiba looked at Hinata and smiled, "She'll be alright, and she had the guts to make fun of Gaara." Kiba laughed then. He looked at Kenshin again to see her concentrating on her work. Kiba thought that would be good to draw. He stared at her, making sure he captured all the details of her face. Kenshin then looked up at Kiba because she felt him staring. Kiba immediately shot his head down to look at his blank sheet of sketch paper. He didn't want her to see him staring, he'd look weird. Kiba decided to begin drawing.

~O~O~O~O~

Kenshin had already finished and was satisfied with her work. She had always been good at art; she figured she would at least get a B on this. Kiba finished his too and was ready to turn it in. He was pretty good at art too. The bell rang and they both stood up to turn their drawings in. They got to the desk at the same exact time. They caught a glimpse of the other's paper. Kiba and Kenshin both gasped when they saw it. Kenshin quickly hurried out of the door to her next class, gym. Fantastic, her next class was with Kiba. It took her a little while to find the gym. She walked in a second before the bell rang. She saw Naruto talking to Kiba and blushed when they both looked at her. Naruto smiled and waved, Kiba lightly blushed and looked down at his feet. Naruto looked at the dog-boy confusingly, wondering what was wrong with him. Kenshin walked to the gym teacher, Gai, who was standing next to Lee. Lee looked almost exactly the same as Gai, just younger.

Lee smiled when he saw her and said, "Gai-sensei, this is the new student."

Gai smiled brightly and gave Lee a thumbs up, "Excellent, now Lee, go start the warm-up. 300 jumping jacks, then they will run the track 500 times."

Lee saluted him, "Yes, Gai-sensei." Lee ran off and Gai gave Kenshin a gym uniform. She went to the locker room, changed, and came back out to find everybody still doing jumping jacks. Naruto waved to Kenshin to come and stand next to him. She decided she would, there was really nobody else there that she knew, besides, Sasuke was busy with his fan girls at the moment.

"Hey Naruto," the girl said when she stood next to him. She started doing her jumping jacks, feeling lucky that she didn't have to do them all because she had to change. The blonde was tired of Gai and his stupid long exercises. Luckily, Gai decided to change it around a bit because he realized they were going to run out of time.

"Alright kids, how about we play dodge ball instead." He smiled. Everyone stopped and sat down so that teams could be picked.

Gai then said, "Lee, pick two team captains!"

Lee stood up and quickly pointed to two people, "Kuroarashi and Inuzuka are team captains!" Then he sat back down. Kenshin and Kiba stood up and walked to the center of the gym. Kiba told Kenshin that she could pick first.

"Alright, Uzumaki, come up here." Kenshin didn't know it yet, but Naruto was the best in school at dodge ball. Kiba pouted, he knew that his team was going to lose now. Kiba picked Sasuke, the second best in the school. Then Kenshin picked Lee, and so on and so forth. Finally the kids in the gym were all divided up. Kenshin's team was planning on how to beat 'Team Puppy'. (That's what Kenshin called them.)

"Alright, when the game starts, don't throw a single ball until I do. Once I throw the first one, you all can start. Got it?" Kenshin said.

"Are you sure? I mean, they'll all aim for you if you're the only one moving." Naruto stated. The blond noticed that Kenshin got an evil smile on her face.

"Trust me, I'll be fine." she said.

"Fine." Naruto shrugged. The team nodded and got into position. Kenshin in the front, Naruto just behind her to the right, and Lee behind her to the left. Kiba and Sasuke were standing next to each other in the front on the opposite side of the gym.

Kenshin smiled, "You're going down, Puppy."

"Don't call me that!" Kiba yelled back. Then Gai blew a whistle, indicating the start of the game. Nobody on team 'Dark Storm' grabbed a ball except for Kenshin. Kiba wondered what their team was up to. Kenshin threw the ball and it flew past Kiba, almost hitting him in the face, and hit some other kid. Kiba's eyes were wide open, she was really good.

Then Kiba yelled, "Get the new girl!" Everybody on 'Team Puppy' threw balls at her. Soon everybody else on her team joined in. As they joined Kenshin told her team to leave Puppy and Uchiha for last. Sure enough not long after saying that, Kiba and Sasuke were the only two left on their team. But Naruto, Lee and Kenshin were the only left on their team.

"Naruto, Lee, you get Uchiha. Inuzuka is mine." Kenshin said. Lee and Naruto nodded in agreement. So, after Lee and Naruto got Sasuke out (At the same time). Now, it was Kiba's turn. Kenshin picked up one ball and threw it at Kiba. She threw the ball so hard that when it hit him in the leg, he fell.

Kenshin ran to Kiba, "Are you alright? I'm sorry! I shouldn't have thrown it that hard! I'm re-"

Kiba put a hand over her mouth, "I'm fine. I might get a bruise though. You talk too much, did you know that?"

He removed his hand and Kenshin turned her head to the right, away from Kiba, and closed her eyes, "Sorry." Kiba laughed and Kenshin helped him up. Gai blew the whistle and everybody went to the locker rooms to change. Kenshin took too long getting ready and had to run to English class to make it on time. The thing was, she wasn't really paying attention and got lost. Kenshin was wandering around; sighing in defeat she leaned against a locker and looked up at the ceiling. She was about to start looking again when she heard footsteps.

"Skipping class?"

"Shut up, Uchiha, I'm lost." Kenshin said.

Sasuke put his hands in his pockets and said, "Well, I came to look for you, come on."

The black-haired girl got off the lockers and smiling she said, "Thanks, Sasuke." They walked together in silence; apparently she was on the other side of the school.

Kenshin was tired of the silence so she said, "In art class, some Ino chick told me to stay away from you because you're hers."

Sasuke sighed, "Sorry, Ino and Sakura are two of my biggest fan girls, they may give you a hard time."

Kenshin laughed, "You saw me in gym, I'm a tough girl."

Sasuke chuckled at the comment; then he asked, "Do you like me?"

Kenshin laughed, "Of course not, I hardly know you. I mean, you're cute and all, but I don't like you.

Sasuke smirked, "You sure, you're blushing ya know."

"Well, it's an embarrassing question!" Kenshin snapped. Sasuke stopped walking; Kenshin wasn't paying attention and bumped into him.

"Sorry," she whispered. She looked up to see Sasuke opening a door.

"Here's the English class," he said.

Kenshin smiled, "Thanks again, Sasuke." He just nodded because the door was open and Sasuke wasn't known to say 'You're welcome.' Sasuke and Kenshin walked to the front of the class to talk to Yamato-sensei.

"I found her wandering on the other side of the school." Sasuke stated. Yamato nodded and thanked him.

Sasuke went to his seat and Yamato stood from his desk, "Class, this is our new student, Kenshin Kuroarashi." Yamato turned and faced the girl, "There is only one available seat next to Sasuke." Kenshin walked to her seat and sat down to the right of Sasuke. She was stuck between the Uchiha and a window.

'I have an escape route…perfect.' Kenshin thought, looking at the window. She looked at Sasuke and he was staring at her. Kenshin just looked at him, hoping that he would turn away, but he didn't even flinch. The only time he moved was when he blinked. Right as she looked away, she noticed Sasuke smirk. Kenshin tried to pay attention to Yamato-sensei, but failed. She could feel Sasuke staring at her. Kenshin lightly blushed, 'Why won't he stop staring?'

She took a piece of paper from her notebook and wrote, 'Will you stop staring at me?'

She tossed the note on Sasuke's desk, he read it, wrote on it, and passed it back to Kenshin.

He wrote, 'What's the magic word?' in very neat handwriting. Kenshin was getting annoyed now.

She wrote on the paper, 'The magic word is NOW!' She threw it and hit Sasuke in the head. He read it and quietly laughed. Ino and Sakura were sitting right behind them. The two were steaming mad!

"The new girl is going to get it after school!" Sakura whispered to Ino. Sasuke heard this and got curious. Then the bell rang for school to let out. Kenshin left as fast as she could.

'Man, what a day…' she thought to herself.

When she left school grounds she heard a girl yell, "Hey new girl!" Kenshin turned to see Ino and Sakura.

"We're going to kick your ass!" Ino yelled.

Kenshin laughed, "What're you going to do?"

"Are you deaf? We're kicking your ass," Sakura mocked Kenshin.

"Sure you are… Listen, I'm going home, when you decide to act serious, I'll talk to you, k?" Kenshin said, turning around and leaving.

"So, you two plan on fighting her? Good luck with that." Sasuke said, stepping in.

"What, you think we can't?" Ino said.

"No, I know you can't." Sasuke said without missing a beat.

"Sasuke, don't waste your time, they're dumb, remember?" Kenshin said.

"Fine, whatever…" Sasuke said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I'm going home now." Kenshin repeated and started to walk in the opposite direction. Ino rushed forward, she raised her fist. Kenshin stepped to the side and grabbed Ino's arm. Kenshin pulled Ino's arm and made her fall on the ground face first. Sakura tried to hit Kenshin but Kenshin just glared. Sakura backed down and helped Ino stand. The two girls left quickly. Now it was just Kenshin and Sasuke. Sasuke was about to say something, but was interrupted by laughter.

It was Kiba, "Hahaha! I can't believe they tried to fight you!"

Kenshin laughed, "I just wish they could've made it more interesting." Kenshin picked up her backpack that she dropped on the ground earlier. "Well, I gotta get home," she smiled.

"What's the rush? You're parents want you home?" Kiba asked, grinning. The girl's expression changed to one of sadness.

"No, nobody needs me home, no one at all…" she said quietly. She looked as if she was about to cry.

"Kenshin, I'm sorry, please don't cry." Kiba said quickly. Sasuke was silent this whole time, he wanted to slap the dog-boy for his stupidity, but didn't. Kenshin ran away, tears streaming down her face. When she got home, she tossed her backpack on the couch and went into her kitchen and sat down.

Running her fingers through her hair, she sighed, "What a day…"


End file.
